Synchronism
by DressedToDepress
Summary: Nathan Williams is an ordinary young adult who has a low paying job at The Broken Shillelagh. One busy night, he gets hijacked by Shaundi and the night is filled with guns blazing and crazy action. The situation becomes bigger than Nathan intended. Will he be able to survive what death throws at him? Includes: action, humor and romance. (During SR:TT).
1. Well, shit

It was midnight and I had rushed out of The Broken Shillelagh. I worked my ass off the whole time and I longed to jump in my warm bed and rest for a few hours. The night shift drained energy from my body. Hell, I didn't even know if I was still awake. My eyes didn't seem to want to be open anymore. All this working had made me forget to shave, and I had dark stubble growing. I looked very messy, but I didn't care. No one is here to judge me, nor did I give a crap.

As I walked towards my motorcycle I heard a commotion going on down the street. It was typical so I thought nothing of it. The Third Street Saints had made an appearance a week ago, and already chaos was pursuing. Dead bodies were found on sidewalks, explosions going on, the usual. I only hoped that the only call my parents would not get from me was a goodbye. It was even more far-fetched when a bunch of debris began falling from the sky one faithful morning. The whole damn situation damaged my car. I couldn't even afford insurance to cover it! So, I rented a motorcycle from one of my best buddies who had a business in dealing with stolen vehicles. Granted it wasn't legal, but how in the hell could I get to places? I was even too lazy to walk from the couch to the fridge in my apartment.

I got on top of my bike and turned it on. Feeling the purring of the machine excited me more than ever. I slid on my brown leather jacket and revved up my bike. Then, all of a sudden I felt a slight push of weight on my back. This caused me to jolt in horror and I eventually forgot all about wanting to sleep.

"What the hell!" I shouted. Within a couple seconds, I heard a gun cock to my head. Well, shit.

"Just drive or I'll shoot you!" A woman's voice threatened. She sounded frantic, as if something or someone was after her. Whatever it was, I didn't want to die either way.

Without hesitation I sped off into the busy street. It was a Friday night, and the streets were especially bustling that night. I dodged many vehicles while passing through intersections. How did I get into this mess? Who in the world had the audacity to hijack me? This woman had more balls than I did!

"Who are you?" I yelled as this psychotic woman had her pistol blazing everywhere. We even dodged bullets as well! This is not how I wanted to die; being a complete scapegoat.

Her voice seemed stressed as she shouted her answer through the gunfire. "That's none of your damn business! Right now we need to get out of here!"

"Well, where do I even go? How about a police station?" I was treading on thin ice. I prayed she wouldn't pull the trigger for that comment. But, her voice did sound a bit familiar..Like I heard it on a crappy television show before. After a while of speculating I came to my horrid conclusion. She's Shaundi! She had to be; I remember my friend would watch her crappy television show. He thought he would have a shot with her. Well, wait till I tell him about this experience.

"You're funny, it'd be more funny when I shoot you."

I gulped, hard. I decided to focus on my job and make sure that I did not kill anybody or get us killed. Neither of us said anything for awhile until she spoke again.

"Let's just lose these assholes and I'll tell you where to go." She shot over my head, which scared the shit out of me. I would surely need hearing aids after this situation. It made it worse when bullets were shot back at us in retaliation. Included with the hearing aids, I would need Xanax.

It felt like forever to be dodging bullets, cars, and pedestrians. I almost killed an elderly lady! Whatever Shaundi did, she needs to pay me back big time. But, this was a little more exhalerating than my typical home life. To be honest I quite enjoyed it.

I was speeding towards the end of a highway trying to lose the last of the enemies when I realized it was blocked by guys with black and red suits. The Syndicate. Of course, they were the 'popular' gang of Steelport. I slowed down my initial speed.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" Shaundi asked, slapping the side of my head. Man, she had a hard blow.

"Well, look!" I pointed, my hand was shaking terribly. She probably already knew how terrified I was.

"Aw fuck me!" I could sense Shaundi's emotion dropping. I thought maybe a little humor could help.

"We can't really do that. I don't know you well enough yet." I retorted, flashing my cheeky smile she could not see.

"I keep promises." She threatened. Her voice sounded so damn frightening I wanted to drive off the highway myself. I might've underestimated how much Shaundi could literally scare the shit out of me.

"Understood."

I kept slowing down, still having view of The Syndicate. What were we going to do? I am going to die! With a miraculous event, they seemed to have a new distraction. The police had begun to shoot at them for causing disturbance. I stopped my bike to confirm what I had been seeing. I was relieved, I didn't feel like being handed a gun and help take them down as well. I'm a fighter, not a killer.

"Well what do ya know!" I exclaimed happily, slapping my hand on the handles and chuckling like a madman. No way, my plans were made to not die this night.

"Thank god" Shaundi sighed. "Alright, I have a place where you can drop me off. Any moves and I shoot you, okay?"

"Got it."


	2. The Second Encounter

**Thank you for the reviews, it really helps a lot to keep me going! Would love more feedback, I love reading them to see what I can improve and what not. Constructive criticism only please. Thank you anyways! ;)**

* * *

After the mess had calmed down, Shaundi had directed me to drop her off at an apartment she had been staying at. I complied without speaking, afraid to cause any more chaos between us than there already was. She had ruined my night. Pretty sure I shat my pants several times. Not only did I almost kill some pedestrians; I could be marked as an accomplice to The Saints. My name would be tainted and surely the local street gangs would look after , I did not exactly have everything to lose. I had dropped out of college a few years ago in New York City and Steelport was a fresh new beginning. But, I am not cut out to lead my life as a crazed criminal. My parents would be disappointed as hell.

During the drive, Shaundi had made a few calls to some people who I could recall was a 'Pierce' and 'Boss'. She had an annoyed attitude which made her come off as quite bitchy in my opinion. I wondered what was pissing her off. It was better to not ask. I actually valued my life.

"Boss, I just got caught up in some shit," she explained, "it's alright now, and I'm almost at my apartment."

Silence ensued in what felt like forever. The Boss was probably lecturing her or some type of crap like that. Sure as hell I would do that.

"Got it, can't wait to kill that son of a bitch. Call me when you're ready...Okay." She hung up and tapped my shoulder lightly. "It's right there, you can just drop me off." She pointed to the brick building on the right just as we exited the highway.

"So, what's going to happen after this?" I asked, slowing down towards the sidewalk and coming to a complete stop. Shaundi got off the bike and gave me a confused, menacing look. I have to say, she looked way more stunning than on T.V.. I guess a camera can't catch that much beauty than in real life.

"What do you mean?" She questioned with a hint of annoyance.

"I mean that I can be a target as well," I said, a bit pissed off. I ran my hands through my hair due to stress. "I can't exactly be overlooked as a 'hostage'. I was the one driving anyways."

Shaundi tilted her hip to the side, tapping her foot lightly; she furrowed her eyebrows as if she was in thought.

"Just get a gun and learn how to protect yourself." She answered sarcastically. "Look, no offense; but, you're kind of a dick, so I don't really care what happens."

I looked at her, dumbfounded. Really? She had the nerve! "Well, 'Queen Bitch', that back there? I just saved your damn life, and you owe me."

She was completely pissed and looked mad. Her eyes felt like they were flaming with hatred. "Don't ever call me a 'bitch' again, you understand? That 'thing' that I owe you? You're glad I'm not killing your dumb ass right now."

That shut me up. I had no words and didn't know what to say. I finally came up with something. "By the way, I can take care of myself. Whatever, you know what? Just fuck it."

I revved up my bike while she flipped me off and I sped away. I left her in the dust. God, I was pissed beyond belief. Not only did I have to worry about bills, I had to worry about gang members coming to kill or question me. That's the cherry on top of a great night.

* * *

Around two weeks passed by ever since the incident and many days have been surprisingly normal. I worked, typical as usual, hung out with friends, hid from my landlord because of not keeping up with bills. Life was 'great'.

It was almost midnight at The Broken Shillelagh and I was wrapping up work. I was watching the news during that time and The Saints had been very popular lately. Apparently, a skyscraper exploded and a ton of people died in amidst of gun fire. Typical work of gang members. I wondered what Shaundi was up to.. I shook my head to knock the thoughts away about her.

"Hey, bud, you okay?" My friend, Oscar asked. He was a few feet away from me, cleaning the counter. His dark hair looked unkempt, might've been from long nights. Both of us had very long shifts. It didn't help that the bar was popular. We grew even more tired.

"Yeah, man, I'm fine, just tired." I replied while putting away the cleaned shot glasses.

"You've been edgy," he noted, he sighed and thought for a minute. He looked at the T.V. screen while slapping the rag across his hand. He then looked back at me and made a proposition. "Take the night off, I got it from here."

"No." I shot back. "I got this, and need the money." I looked at him defensively, furrowing my eyebrows. My green eyes seering into his. Then, I realized I was being harsh and backed down. Maybe I do need the night off. Just for one night.

"You know what, I changed my mind." I said, walking over to the coat hanger, patting his back on the way. I put on my brown leather jacket and looked back at him. "But, are you sure I am not being inconvenient?"

"Nah," he smiled warmly, "Plus, my girlfriend is clingy, she always wants to be with me. Man, I love her, but the only time I get away from her is during work. I need a break sometimes."

We both laughed at the thought of that. He wiped the table and blew off some crumbs from the food left behind.

"That's why I am single," I chuckled, "So I can have unlimited free time to me, myself and I."

Oscar laughed then asked, "Doesn't it get lonely sometimes?"

I thought for awhile. For some reason my thoughts were led to Shaundi and I cringed. No way in hell. "Eh, that's why you have friends." Nailed it. Great answer. I could be on a game show.

"Your poker face is never good." Laughed Oscar. That son of a bitch, I am a good liar.

"Yeah, sure, I got to go. See you later." I rushed. Oscar waved at me and went back to his job.

I walked out the back exit when all of a sudden I felt a hard hit to my jaw. My jaw popped and it hurt like hell. Before I could see who it was, I was pushed against the brick wall and a man held a gun to my forehead. His breath was hot on my face and had a putrid smell. I regained my eyesight and realized that this guy was with The Syndicate, and he had a friend with him. Damn, I tried telling Shaundi! Now I am going to die!

"It's him!" The asshole shouted to his friend behind him. His grip was firm across my throat and the barrel of the gun seemed to melt into my head.

"The one who helped the slut?" Asked his friend. I concluded that they both had heavy Belgian accents. They were also douchebags. But, that was apart from everything. Gosh, what do they want from me?

"What do you want?" I questioned, trying to sound tough although my voice was shaking. "A refund because I spat in your drink once?"

"Shut up!" The man spat, shoving me harder against the wall. Man, he his grip was so strong. Now, I am only six foot two, and this guy was shorter than me. But, height does not define strength.

"I wonder if the slut slept with him so he could save her ass." His friend commented. They both laughed, the most ugly laughs ever. This made my blood boil.

"It doesn't matter, he probably doesn't get action." The guy chuckled. He turned around slightly to high five his friend when suddenly, a bullet shot both of them in the head cleanly.

I looked at the dead bodies with shock. My mouth was dry from the adrenaline rush and my heart went a mile a beat. I looked to the left of me to see who shot them and I was surprised. This night got better and better.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I wanted to say it was about damn time, but I was happy. So happy that I couldn't be a smartass.

"I'm saving your ass." Shaundi said. "Come with me."

Whatever was going to happen, I was not prepared for it.


End file.
